Cold
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: El responsable de que Kirishima esté sintiendo tanto frío no es el viento nocturno y primaveral, como cualquiera pensaría, sino el mismo Bakugou Katsuki. / KiriBaku. Oneshot. Para Layla Redfox.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kōhei

* * *

**Cold**

capítulo único

_by Noe Sweetway_

* * *

A Kirishima le agrada la sensación del agua fría rozándole los dedos de los pies. Está indeciso si debería entrar o no de una vez a la alberca, pues sabe que al final del chapuzón va a salir sintiendo frío.

Mucho frío. Como en los últimos tres días.

Suspira ampliamente y decide sumergirse de una vez. Aizawa-sensei podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento, y no puede (ni quiere) imaginar el castigo que recibiría si fuese descubierto en la piscina del instituto a altas horas de la noche.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal.

_Ojalá nadie se dé cuenta._

El agua está helada y le desespera un poco, ya que siente todos sus músculos tensarse, casi como si fuera a activar su quirk. Cierra los ojos, esperando relajarse de alguna manera. Inhala profundo y exhala, deseando que eso lo ayude a liberarse del estrés. A sanar su corazón.

El responsable de tanto frío no es el viento nocturno y primaveral, como cualquiera pensaría, sino el mismo Bakugou Katsuki.

Han terminado su 'relación' (o como se llamara eso de encerrarse y _disfrutarse_, como lo venían haciendo desde hace un tiempo) hace tres días, y Kirishima no sabe cómo seguir avanzando sin sentir un ardor en medio del pecho cada que lo ve ingresar al salón de clases e ignorarlo completamente. Sabe que ha sido culpa de ambos, en realidad, pero no puede evitar sentirse dolido por tanta _frialdad_.

Solo lo hace lamentar tantas cosas, como el haber arruinado su amistad al dar aquel primer paso y besarlo en los vestuarios (porque Katsuki deshaciéndose de su traje de héroe es una de las mejores vistas que uno puede tener y Eijirou hubo estado demasiado tiempo conteniéndose). De haber seguido y avanzado más allá cuando, sorpresivamente, se vio correspondido por el rubio. De haberle confesado _lo que siente_.

Sí, porque eso fue lo que llevó todo al tacho. Casi un mes de _roces agradables_ y esas palabras que salieron de su boca, espontáneamente, en medio de una noche pasional.

«Te quiero, Bakugou». Ni él mismo se lo había esperado.

Y, para colmo de males, no había recibido ninguna respuesta más que aquella mirada horrorizada. Porque ello _sellaba_ todo. Lo que venían haciendo no era un mero error (como seguramente Bakugou trataba de convencerse), sino que había _sentimientos_ (y muy fuertes) de por medio. Siempre los hubo, al menos de parte de Eijirou, pero no había querido sacarlos a relucir. Y eso acababa con todo rastro de amistad entre ellos.

Bakugou se asustó. Él también.

_¿Por qué lo dije?_

Pero _en fin_. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Kirishima flota con los ojos todavía cerrados, totalmente entregado a la sensación de estar siendo llevado por una calma inmensa cuando, de pronto, siente turbulencias en el agua, acompañadas de un ruido extraño, lo cual lo obliga a abrir los ojos, con el corazón golpeteándole el pecho, amenazando con salir de él.

_Me han descubierto._

Enorme es su sorpresa cuando al que ve ingresar al agua junto a él es Bakugou. El motivo mismo de su desasosiego. El que puede herirlo y dejarlo sin la posibilidad de ser reparado, excepto por él mismo, nuevamente.

_Su_ Bakugou.

—Bakugou…

Quiere cuestionarle un seco _¿qué haces aquí?,_ o tal vez un _¿ya te cansaste de ignorarme?,_ pero es un maldito cobarde y parece tener de pronto la lengua tan petrificada que no puede decir más que eso. «Bakugou».

Además, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Aunque quisiera, no podría enojarse verdaderamente con él. Y es un idiota porque la esperanza de que el héroe explosivo esté corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto solo por estar ahí con él, ya lo ha hecho perdonarlo completamente.

—Tenía calor —menciona Katsuki, de manera tosca, como excusándose sin siquiera haber sido cuestionado (y es ridículo porque el ambiente está agradable y fresco por sí solo, casi imposible sentir calor). La tenue luz de un único faro ubicado por allí cerca le deja una apariencia muy inesperadamente tierna. _Ruborizado_—. Y pensé que podía darme un jodido chapuzón, para volver a dormir, ¿lo ves, cabello de mierda?

Es que lo enloquece. Katsuki lo enloquece en todo sentido, y Kirishima siente que se derrite mientras lo ve acercarse lentamente a él. Le tiemblan las piernas bajo el agua. La respiración se le agita como nunca.

—No esperé que vinieras…

—No vine por ti, idiota —se apresura en soltar.

Kirishima se quiere reír. De repente están a centímetros de distancia y _Dios_, cuánto lo extrañó. ¿Él también lo habría extrañado? Su expresión ligeramente nerviosa le dice que _puede ser_.

—Ah, ¿no?

Bakugou tiene que rodar los ojos, antes de apoyar una mano en uno de los hombros de Kirishima.

—¿En serio tengo que decirlo? ¿Eres idiota? Por algo estoy aquí, mierda.

Una explosión de sentimientos lo embargan a Eijirou y ahora su sonrisa es del tamaño del cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas que se alza encima de ellos. El pequeño choque eléctrico que acaba de sentir en el hombro (y en todo el cuerpo) apenas hubo contacto de piel a piel no se compara con el enorme cortocircuito que supone lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Porque _lo hace_.

Katsuki se queja bajito, pero corresponde el abrazo, al fin y al cabo.

—Te extrañé —suelta el pelirrojo y oye un gruñido como respuesta. Se ríe. Siempre quiere reír así, abrazado al chico que quiere más que nada en el mundo, incluso más que a su licencia de héroe.

_Pensé que te había perdido._

—Perdona —Katsuki murmura, con voz trémula, avergonzado y ocultando el rostro en el cuello del otro—. Yo también, Kirishima. _Yo también_.

El aludido se aprieta más en el abrazo, eufórico.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

_«Te quiero». __«Te extrañé»._

Bakugou bufa.

—Lo sabes.

El otro sonríe.

—Lo sé.

_Son ambos_. Kirishima _lo sabe_. Katsuki ha dejado su orgullo para volver a él, y pronunciar esas palabras. _Su respuesta_. Debió haberlo echado de menos tanto también, aunque hayan sido apenas unos pocos días. Debió haberse comido la cabeza día y noche acerca de ese 'te quiero' tan caprichoso que había escapado entre ellos, dejándolos en shock (a los dos) y ocasionando que se replantearan un montón de cosas.

Pero ahí están, al fin.

Eijirou lo suelta y se aleja un poco solo para posar las manos en la nuca de Katsuki y poder besarlo.

Mucho, muchas veces. Con decisión, entre risas y gruñidos. Ocasionalmente bajo el agua, para que no los descubran. En el cuello, en las mejillas, en todo el rostro, en _el alma_.

Kirishima se promete no volver a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente por simple 'miedo'. A unas palabras, o al amor.

Bakugou, como todos, merece amor, aunque no sepa nada de eso. Kirishima se cree el indicado para dárselo. Y así lo hará.

.

.

.

**—Fin**—

* * *

**Nota:**

Este fic tan cortito tiene _un año_, lo escribí para mi amada **Lay** por un intercambio y, bueno, lo encontré en mi ordenador y se me antojó publicarlo hoy, a saber por qué.

En fin, creo que nunca está de más aportar un KiriBaku (la OTP) para el alma, así que… ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
